Carry On Through The Storm
by Deadly Whirlpool
Summary: By fate or by chance, things go a bit differently in Naboo. Or, the one in which Obi-Wan's emotions are all over the place. Written for Jinnobi Challenge. SLASH. BAMF Obi-Wan. FIX-IT.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** **Carry On Through The Storm**

 **RELATIONSHIP(S):** _Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn_

 **SUMMARY:**

 _By fate or by chance, things go a bit differently in Naboo._

 _Or, the one in which Obi-Wan's emotions are all over the place._

 **TAGS:** SLASH, ObiQui, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **NOTES:** Written for the Jinnobi Challenge

Lots of love and thanks to infinitejedilove (tumblr and AO3) for helping me when I was freaking out.

* * *

 _'We carry on through the storm_

 _Tired soldiers in this war_

 _Remember what we're fighting for'_

 _\- Battlefield, SVRCINA_

* * *

After hours and hours of exercising his rigid self-control and discipline, Obi-Wan finally let himself feel the stormy turmoil that was raging within him. He had chosen to meditate in the beautiful gardens in the Naboo palace because the Living Force was abundant there _(and it made him feel closer to Qui-Gon)_. When he had received the news that Qui-Gon was finally out of danger, and was well on his way to a full recovery in the bacta tank, he had hastened out of the infirmary and made his way to the gardens, the relief that filled him pushing him towards his breaking point.

For just a second, he relaxed his control and let himself feel the devastating sorrow and the crippling agony that had almost incapacitated him when his Master fell _(the single moment of unbearable pain that streaked through him before his Master had blocked it from their bond)_. He breathed out, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and he brought his emotions under control again.

First, slipping into deep meditation, he slowly began the long process of examining and accepting the sickening despair _(Qui-Gon was hurt and it was a mortal wound and oh Force, Obi-Wan was not ready, would never be ready to let go of the man who was everything to him)_ and pain _(the phantom pain in his gut ached but more than that, more than the exhaustion that threatened to pull him under, his very soul was crying out in pain and rebelling against the logical conclusion of how everything was going to end)_ and released them into the Force.

Next, he came across the crimson fury that was deeply buried under chains of pure will. He reflected back to the moment in the generator room when the Dark Side was so close, the moment when all he had to do was just reach out and the Dark Side would have swept into him like a long lost lover. The only reason he was able to turn away from the Dark and trust in the Light was because of a promise. A promise that Obi-Wan had made both to himself and to his Master, to never fall, to never turn to the Dark Side, after Qui-Gon had apprehensively accepted Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Obi-Wan had sworn that he would never let his Master get hurt, never let his Master go through something even _remotely_ resembling Xanatos' betrayal.

He let the absolute fury _(fury at Qui-Gon for rushing ahead in a mad decision instead of waiting for Obi-Wan, fury at the Sith for daring to hurt his Master, fury at the Senate for being blind)_ , driven by desperation, go.

Then, his mind and his very being was flooded with the only other emotion remaining, that was always present no matter how many times Obi-Wan tried to purge it. The blazing love that he felt for his Master.

When Obi-Wan had finally realised the love that he held for Qui-Gon, he was not surprised, when he had been able to think clearly _after_ he had finished panicking. He had always known that his place was by Qui-Gon's side. And even though, at the moment of realisation, Obi-Wan had been an adult by all standards, he knew that he had to wait till Obi-Wan had become a Knight before approaching his Master. And so he had kept quiet about it, even though both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had known what was always simmering underneath. It was impossible not to, impossible to hide something of that magnitude, considering the strength of the Force bond between them.

Obi-Wan did not try to release the steady love that filled him, into the Force. From past experience _(during the panicking stage)_ , he knew that it would not work.

Breathing out, he relaxed and immersed himself even further into the welcoming call of the Living Force swirling around him, revitalizing him. A flicker of distress at the back of his mind drew his attention.

It was Qui-Gon. His uneasiness, even though he was unconscious, transmitted through their bond, calling to Obi-Wan. In an impulsive action, without considering the consequences, Obi-Wan began to widen their bond and began acting as a conduit between the Living Force in the garden and his Master in the bacta tank. He sent, along with healing energy, feelings of safety and protection and, unknowingly, his deep admiration and adoration of the other Jedi.

His decision and actions had an unforeseen effect of strengthening their bond even more. Their bond, which was previously like a strong tributary, due to the healing Force energy flowing from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, became something akin to a deep and steady river.

* * *

"Saddens us, this does," said Master Yoda, leaning on his stick. "But for this mission, send you, we must."

"You will be knighted before you depart," said Mace Windu, looking at Obi-Wan sympathetically.

Glancing between the two Council Members, Obi-Wan steeled himself and nodded, accepting the Council's decision _(because that's what a Jedi does, put duty over personal feelings. The Galaxy comes first)_.

And so, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi became Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, while his Master was still unconscious and recovering from the near-mortal wound _(thank the Force for Naboo's Healers)_. Obi-Wan was firm in his decision that his Padawan plait would be cut only when his Master had woken up and only by his Master. Till then, he would wind it within his hair, hidden.

"Did your learning bond with your Master break, Obi-Wan? I cannot sense the Master-Padawan bond at all."

Obi-Wan looked at the Council Member, who had put forth the query and observation, in surprise. Before he could answer, another Jedi answered, "It is understandable when you consider the trauma they both had gone through."

Obi-Wan bowed and left the room, trying not to make it seem like he was escaping, excusing himself to prepare for his mission, all the while focussing on the awareness of Qui-Gon pulsing at the back of his mind, stronger than before. He was confused as to why the other Masters could not sense the bond. But he was also glad as that meant he would not be forced to break the bond as was customary during the Knighting ceremony.

"It is a pity, really," observed Mace Windu, glancing at the retreating form of the newly knighted Jedi. "Their bond was a thing of beauty and strength."

Yoda merely hummed.

* * *

It was almost eight days after Obi-Wan had left on his mission, to follow a trial that indicated a Sith presence, that Qui-Gon gained consciousness. Light years away, Obi-Wan jerked in his seat, as a bright presence unfurled in his mind, brimming with life and spreading hope and joy in his soul. A beaming grin spread across his face as the first thing his Master did was reach out to him, seeking reassurance that Obi-Wan was well and unharmed.

Obi-Wan sent back a caress of joy and affirmation that _yes, I am well. Everything will be explained soon enough. Rest for now, my Master. I am here._

The grin gentled into a loving smile as Qui-Gon drifted off into a natural sleep, his utmost faith and trust in his Padawan travelling through the bond.

Later, Obi-Wan will forever deny that he was smirking devilishly when he felt his Master deliver cutting retorts to the Council as he told them what, exactly, he thought of his just-Knighted-Padawan being sent on a solo mission. Obi-Wan learnt a few new words that he had never heard of before.

Qui-Gon's confusion when the other Jedi mentioned their broken bond was enough to freeze Obi-Wan. Truth be told, Obi-Wan did _not_ want to be separated from Qui-Gon, in his mind. And he was apprehensive that if Qui-Gon told them the truth, their bond would be severed.

Feeling his Padawan's _(Knight. He's a Knight now)_ fear, Qui-Gon made a split-second decision.

"Gone your Master-Padawan bond, is?" Yoda questioned, his ears lifted.

"It appears that way, yes," murmured Qui-Gon. In a way, he did not actually lie, seeing how the connection between them was too deep, too strong to be an ordinary learning bond.

Qui-Gon could guess why his Obi-Wan did not want their bond to be broken. And if he was really honest with himself, Qui-Gon knew that he was reluctant to let go of this even more intimate connection to Obi-Wan, for the very same reasons.

 _'We have much to talk about, my Obi-Wan.'_

 _'Indeed, my Master.'_

 _'I am not your Master anymore, dear heart. Call me Qui-Gon.'_

The pleased smile was evident in the reply.

 _'Indeed, Qui-Gon.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** **This is my first ever Star Wars fanfiction and I'm really insecure about it. So, tell me how you thought it was. Please be gentle though, it's my first time ;)**

 **And yup, I know that Qui-Gon Lives!AU is overdone but I really adore that AU and I couldn't help it! Obi-Wan deserves to be happy!**

 **The next chapter contains a few snapshots at different times. Thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes.**

 **May the Force be with you.**

 **TUMBLR: wonderwheremysanitywent dot tumblr dot com**


	2. Snapshots

**CHAPTER 2:** **SNAPSHOTS**

* * *

 _'Meet me on the battlefield_

 _Even on the darkest night_

 _I will be your sword and shield,_

 _Your camouflage and you will be mine'_

 _\- Battlefield, SVRCINA_

* * *

 _#1_

When Obi-Wan had accepted his first ever mission, he had not expected to be away from the Temple, _away from Qui-Gon,_ for closer to six months.

The only thing that had kept him sane, when he had been alone in the field, travelling to different planets and overseeing diplomatic events, had been the constant presence of Qui-Gon and, to a lesser extent, Anakin, in the back of his mind. To say he was surprised to feel Anakin was an understatement. It appeared as though, when Qui-Gon had forged a Master-Apprentice bond with Anakin, when Anakin had been initiated as the Padawan, Obi-Wan had been able to feel the echo of their bond through the brightness that was Qui-Gon.

Since then, Obi-Wan had always made sure that he talked to Anakin too, during his regular holo-calls to Qui-Gon. Truth be told, Obi-Wan felt guilty for the way he had dismissed the boy in the beginning. But, after getting to know the young Skywalker, Obi-Wan was glad that his Master had been firm in his decision to train Anakin.

The reason he had been called back to the Temple, to Coruscant, was mainly due to Qui-Gon verbally flaying the Council for their carelessness and blindness in not noticing just how much Obi-Wan had been exhausted. Not that Obi-Wan knew anything about that particular encounter. It was not like Anakin had told the entire story in hushed tones, awe clear in his voice.

It was legendary, when Obi-Wan had been a Padawan, how protective Qui-Gon had been over him and vice versa. It wasn't much of a surprise to see that the protectiveness had not lessened in intensity even when Obi-Wan had become a reputable Knight and had earned the title of _Sith Killer_.

Upon landing, Obi-Wan barely held himself upright and managed to shuffle over to the quarters he had once shared with Qui-Gon. He knew that he had separate quarters assigned to him, as is customary for all Knights. But in that moment, when exhaustion was drugging him, and Qui-Gon's presence that glowed like a homing beacon was the only thing that helped him to keep stepping forward, all he could feel was the need to go _home._ And the only place that he would consider home was with Qui-Gon.

A stray thought reminded him that he had to report to the Council. For once though, Obi-Wan decided that the Council can wait.

Entering the quarters _(Qui-Gon did not remove his access!),_ he abstractly noted that the quarters was empty. Anakin was probably in classes while Qui-Gon was probably giving Master Windu a headache (he had no idea how true his guess was). The only thing he was focussed on, at that moment, was the feeling of _belonging_ that swamped him.

With his eyes closed, relying on the Force, he managed to get himself into a bed. He feel asleep to the feeling of his Master's Force presence wrapping him in an embrace.

He did not wake up even when Anakin's laughter and excited chatter filled the quarter. He did not wake up as large, gentle hands rearranged him on the bed so that he would be more comfortable. He did not stir as loose hair was brushed from his face and a warm kiss was placed on his forehead. He slumbered on as he was brought into a careful embrace, strong arms wrapping around his waist, one hand holding onto his.

The words, _'Sleep well, dear heart. You are home,'_ drifted through his mind before dispersing, leaving behind only a content glow.

* * *

 _#2_

The silence that pervaded through the room was neither heavy nor awkward, though it was filled with a different kind of tension. Obi-Wan felt as though time itself was suspended in that room, the only sounds being the soft breathing of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and the soft rustle of their clothing every time they moved.

When Obi-Wan had unwound his Padawan braid from his hair, keeping his eyes on his former Master, Qui-Gon had been struck silent. He understood, from the way their bond pulsed between them, the seemingly unreasonable wish of Obi-Wan for the braid to be cut only by his Master. And if he was honest with himself, Qui-Gon knew that he wouldn't have it any other way either.

So, there they were, carrying out a long overdue ceremony in the privacy of their quarters, in the presence of only each other _(Anakin was already in his classes)._

Obi-Wan felt a shiver travel through him as he knelt in the middle of the room, Qui-Gon's warm presence washing over him. The traditional words of the Knighting ceremony rippled across the room and before he knew it, a soft _snick_ sounded, signifying the final step in becoming a Knight.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon holding out the braid, cradled in his palms as though it was something precious. Obi-Wan reached out and without further ado, closed Qui-Gon's fingers over the braid and gently pushed it towards him.

Something bright and pure flashed across his former Master's eyes before pride filled in, and a smile lifted his lips, causing his eyes to crinkle.

A rough, warm hand cupped his cheek and brought him to his feet. The hand tilted his face up and a kiss was pressed to his forehead, his cheeks and finally, _finally,_ to his welcoming lips that parted immediately. Affection, pride and oh so much love flowed through the bond and filled Obi-Wan.

"You are my heart, dear one," said Qui-Gon, kissing Obi-Wan's closed eyelids and resting his forehead upon Obi-Wan's.

"Just as you are mine, Qui-Gon," said Obi-Wan, his words ringing with everything he did not let himself show all these years.

* * *

 _#3_

It had been a usual diplomatic mission that required a Jedi to oversee the negotiations. It had been a good place to introduce Anakin to the the ways of the Jedi.

There was not supposed to be a rebellion that threatened to overthrow the current government. And more than that, there definitely should not have been an explosion right when Qui-Gon and Anakin were taking the diplomats to safety.

All over, Qui-Gon should never have gotten hurt on that mission.

Obi-Wan stayed till his own mission was under control and left the remaining in the capable hands of his partner and took a shuttle to the Temple.

When he first felt Qui-Gon losing consciousness, and Anakin's panic and fear overflowing their bond, it was all Obi-Wan could do to not abandon his mission then and there. In the end, he sent waves and waves of soothing calm over to Anakin and called the Temple to alert them about the situation. Obi-Wan knew there would be questions about how exactly Obi-Wan was aware of what had happened, but at that moment, he did not care.

When Obi-Wan walked into the Infirmary, he had to catch hold of Anakin the next second as he latched onto Obi-Wan. After consoling Anakin that _no, Qui-Gon was not going to die_ and _yes, Anakin, I promise_ , Obi-Wan sent him back to their quarters knowing that Anakin needed to rest _(and holo-call his Mother on Tattooine. It was by pure coincidence that Obi-Wan had left the Galactic Code for communication to Tattooine where Anakin could see. And Qui-Gon was definitely not looking away everytime Anakin made a call to his Mother. Of course not. After all, attachments were forbidden)._

After making sure that Qui-Gon was going to be fine, Obi-Wan walked out of the Infirmary with one destination in his mind, Qui-Gon's amusement simmering at the back.

The worst part, the Council reflected later on, was that Obi-Wan never once raised his voice or lost control of his emotions. He laid out, in perfect order and detail, what exactly the Council had done wrong when assigning their mission to Qui-Gon. It did not appear to be anything but a general report and yet, at the end of the impromptu meeting, Obi-Wan walked away, his mouth in a tight line, satisfaction and mirth flowing from Qui-Gon, while the Council felt as though they were verbally ripped into.

"I see what you meant by Obi-Wan having a talent for diplomacy," said Mace Windu, glancing at Yoda.

Yoda merely cackled.

* * *

 _#4_

"Broken was it, your Master-Padawan bond, hm?"

A dry side glance.

"I will not believe that the Grand Master did not know anything about it, Master Yoda."

"Taught you well, Qui-Gon did, hm."

A smirk, carefully hidden.

"Yes. Yes, he did."

* * *

 _#5_

 _BONUS (CRACK)_

Anakin was running, his hands full of datapads. By the Force, he was late!

Keeping his eyes on the datapads in his arms, he dodged the people around him by instinct.

Coming across an empty connector bridge, one of the many that was suspended over Coruscant, miles above ground, he put on extra speed. He _really_ did not want extra work to be assigned to him.

Unfortunately for him, he stumbled and crashed into something, some of his datapads falling down. He hurriedly picked them up and glanced around frowning. The bridge was empty.

He chalked the faint _'ANAKIN!'_ that he heard up to his imagination and went on his way.

Fortunately for the Galaxy, Anakin did not see the hooded figure that had fallen over the railings when he had, accidentally, stumbled into it. Nor did he notice the lightning that shot out of the figure's hands, before meeting the ground, intimately.

Later on in the evening, there were news reports of the Chancellor Palpatine's tragic death and candle lit mourning by people across the galaxy for their beloved Chancellor.

What a pity.

* * *

 **A/N: It's amazing how the story gets a mind of it's own and drags the writer around instead of the other way round. All I can say is this was definitely not the idea that I had in mind when I decided to write an ObiQui fic.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes.**


End file.
